madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar 4: Scottish Escapades -- By Tharnton345
|General}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Premise Madagascar 4: Scottish Escapades is an upcoming fanfiction movie which will take place after Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. It will make its world premier on 17 July 2017 in Indonesia. Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria, alongside their friends from the circus, win a contract for a tour of Scotland, only for their plane to crash in a forest in the country's highlands en route to the site of their first performance. They make friends in the forest, before performing in five different Scottish cities, and deciding to stay in the country for a while. Characters All of the actors featured will voice their respective characters in the English language-version only. Returning characters *Ben Stiller as Alex, a lion *Chris Rock as Marty, a zebra who is best friends with Alex. *David Schwimmer as Melman, a giraffe and another one of Alex's friends, as well as Gloria's love interest. *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria, a hippo and another one of Alex's friends, as well as Melman's love interest. *Tom McGrath as Skipper, the leader of the penguins. *Jeff Bennett as Kowalski, another penguin. *John DiMaggio as Rico, another penguin. *James Patrick Stuart as Private, another penguin. *Danny Jacobs as King Julien XIII, a ring-tailed lemur who is the self-proclaimed "king of the lemurs". *Conrad Vernon as Mason, a chimpanzee who is friends with another chimpanzee called Phil (who is mute (speaking in sign language) and thus does not have an actor). *Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice, an aye-aye who is King Julien's right-hand man. *Andy Richter as Mort, an incredibly cute mouse lemur. *Jessica Chastain as Gia, an Italian jaguar who is Alex's love interest. *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly, a Russian Siberian tiger. *Martin Short as Stefano, a fun-loving Italian sea lion. *Frank Welker as Sonya, a bear who is King Julien's love interest. (Sonya does not actually speak, and only makes growling noises.) *Paz Vega as the Andalusian Triplets (Esmeralda, Esperanza, and Ernestina), three white female horses. *Vinnie Jones as Freddie the dog. *Steve Jones as Jonesy the dog. *Nick Fletcher as Frankie the dog. *Three additional dogs, who are all unnamed, as well as unvoiced. *Manu and Maya, two elephants who have no actor (and are thus mute). New characters (Note: All of these characters are hypothetical. The people who have been chosen by me to act these hypothetical characters will not actually feature in the film, unless this idea is chosen by DreamWorks. I am very unlikely to actually gain their permission.) *Emma Thompson as Susan, a golden eagle who is married to Jim. She is the leader of the forest. *Billy Connolly as Jim, a grey heron who is married to Susan, and PC Fergus McDonald. *David Tennant as Jordan, a red deer who gives meditation lessons to Melman. *Calvin Harris as Ricky, an abandoned teenage wildcat kitten who is adopted by Alex and Gia. *Andrew Bouglas as Danny, a huge blue whale who lives in Loch Ness and swims with Gloria. *Darren Fletcher as Donald, a wild haggis who befriends Marty and Stefano. *KT Tunstall as Irene, a beautiful deer who becomes Marty's love interest. *Sir Alex Ferguson as the Loch Ness Monster (a.k.a. Nessie). *Craig Reid as the Train Guy, who always seems to get onto the wrong trains. *Charlie Reid as the Car Guy, who always seems to be involved in car accidents. *Danny Welbeck and Wayne Rooney as the Rabid Hodgehegs, two giant rabid hedgehogs with Mancunian accents who attack the Car Guy. *Richard Hammond as Brandon, a shrew who rescues the animals from prison. *Rita Ora as Toby, a young polecat. *Jackie Bird as Sally, a Steller's Sea Eagle who flies Donald, Marty, and Stefano up to the top of the hill before they will roly-poly down it. She also helped to defeat Nessie. *Valnonymous as Agent K16G, a teenage Blue-striped Rainbow Kleshton (a large furry mammal with a green, domed head, a very long, red nose, a very long, yellow, nose-like appendage, a purple tail, white body, limbs, and lower head, sharp claws and paws, and blue stripes near the mouth) working for M16 who visits the animals, and was a former boyfriend of Gloria. *Robbie Coltrane as the batterer in the fish and chips store. *Rory Elrick as Adam and Arthur, two grey seal twins who are friends of Danny, and also live in Loch Ness. *Eric Darnell as the mole which shouts "MOLE!". *Helena Bonham Carter as Penny the red grouse, a red grouse who the lemurs meet in the moorland. *Grant Stott as a fox, which steals a mountain hare from Toby before he can catch it. *Peter Capaldi as Commander McFadden, the commander at Gayfield Police Station. *Michelle Gomez as PC Miller, another police officer at Gayfield Police Station who arrests the animals alongside PC McDonald. *Kelly Macdonald as the woman in Waverley station who calls the police. *Edith MacArthur as another woman in Waverley station, who tells PC McDonald where the animals are. For the characters which are too trivial to warrant a page of their own, see the miscellaneous characters page. category:Fan-Fic Category:Films Upcoming Gallery R.png Rico And The Firefly.jpg Alex.jpg T.png Couldn't Resist!.png